


Take My Breath Away

by bitethehoneycomb



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BDSM?, Bondage, Demon, Gen, M/M, NSFW, Other, Power Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), We love ineffable mates, angel - Freeform, let me know if I missed a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitethehoneycomb/pseuds/bitethehoneycomb
Summary: They don’t need to breathe, but Aziraphale always leaves Crowley breathless.





	Take My Breath Away

Crowley’s breathing was rough and came in quick, jerky gasps. He didn’t really need to breathe but it added to the euphoria racing through him, to the illusion of humanity. Although the feelings were far from imagined…

“You’ve been doing so well, dear boy.” Aziraphale’s soft purr made him shiver, the handcuffs keeping his arms bound against his back clinking together slightly with the motion. He was facedown on Aziraphale’s massive and incredibly soft bed, legs spread apart with a simple metal bar and a soft blindfold covering his eyes.

Aziraphale was running his hands up and down Crowley's thighs while a dick pump kept the demon on edge, making his hips jerk forward. But he was a good boy and knew not to pull too far away, not to let his movements get too erratic or Aziraphale would stop entirely.

He’d done it before, and Crowley had been left keening and begging on the bed while the angel had picked up a book and began reading. It had been a very long night.

Crowley shivered again, trying to mumble praise to his angel but it got lost in a moan which made Aziraphale chuckle. 

“Oh no shush love, you’re fine.” Aziraphale leaned forward and gently placed a kiss between Crowley's shoulder blades, soft and tender as always. “Just enjoy this and let me do all the work. In fact;” He reached beside him and turned the speed of the pump up, Crowley letting out a harsh gasp at the change.

“You’ve been  _ so _ good, I think I’ll speed this round-up. Would you like that?”

Crowley gasped into the pillow and nodded as best he could, thighs twitching as waves of pleasure rolled through him.

Aziraphale giggled and placed another kiss tenderly against his back, then down to his hips and finally against his left leg. “Just remember our rules, dear.”

And if Crowley were more coherent, he’d have responded with  _ “Of course, I can only cum when you give me the word and not a moment sooner; I would never forget”  _ but he was lost in a haze of heat, and could only manage a breathy “Huhhh!” in response.

And it wasn’t as if Crowley didn’t try to keep Aziraphale's rules in mind. He would repeat them to himself in his head while the angel tortured him, over and over again like a mantra. But it was always so difficult when they tried new things.

For example, tonight they’d forgone doing anything anal to see how long Crowley could last with a steady pump and touching alone. Their stamina was infinite, and they could manipulate their forms as necessary but setting up new challenges was always a fun time, for both of them.

Aziraphale continued to praise Crowley with gentle touches and even gentler words, his soothing hands caressing all the spots that set Crowlys body on fire.

“Like the sun.” He gasped into the feather down pillow.

“Hmm?” Aziraphale asked.

“You’re like...the sun.” Crowley managed to repeat.

Aziraphale chuckled and then he was by Crowley's ear, voice full of love. “If I'm like the sun, then you are a canopy of stars, my dear.”

It was too much. A strangled sob rasped through Crowley's throat as he came, body twitching as his mind blanked out and completely shut down to let pleasure take over.

They both froze and where the heat in Crowley's core had once pooled, an icy fear took hold instead. Crowley dared not look up, dared not remove the blindfold or make any sudden movements, instead slowly tilting his head so he could whisper.

“Ah’m...ah’m sorry Angel, I didn't mean to, ah’m so sorry….” Apologies poured from his lips but they both knew it wouldn’t matter; Crowley had broken the rules, and he’d have to be punished accordingly. Aziraphale sighed as he moved away, turning the pump off abruptly with one hand and gently removing it with the other.

“Such a shame. You were doing so well. All you had to do was hold out a few more moments…” Crowley couldn't see what Aziraphale was doing but he recognized the sound of their “toy drawer’ opening and closing, the shifting weight on the bed as Aziraphale braced a hand against his chest.

“Angel-”

“Stop talking.”

It wasn’t meant to be cruel, and it was more a strong suggestion than a threat-hell, Crowley wasn’t even sure Aziraphale could  _ be _ intentionally cruel-but it sent a spasm of desire through Crowley anyway and he bit his lip to keep quiet.

“New rule, since you have so much to say.” Aziraphale leaned over him again, to whisper softly in his ear, breath smelling of vanilla and cinnamon, sunny days and walks on the beach and so, so much love.

“You’re not going to come until I say. And you are going to be silent, not a peep.” It was a vibrator they hadn’t used before but that they both had agreed would be fun to try, larger than anything they had attempted in the past. It was equipped with three speeds and looked like quite a beast to tackle, even with lube.

Aziraphale shoved it in all the way, clicking it to its max setting and Crowley's world went white. His mouth opens soundlessly and his body was stunned into stilling for a moment before collapsing fully onto Aziraphale.

“Do I make myself clear?”

Crowly couldn't speak so he nodded, silent gasps leaving him breathless, lungs aching, and heart-pounding.

They didn't need to breathe, but dam if it didn’t feel good.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the title four times cause nothing was sticking but I think this one is pretty good. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
